


Howl's Moving Castle FanFiction

by nekocat1424



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocat1424/pseuds/nekocat1424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months after the war was over... Sophie and Howl are married. And Markl is learning more spells from Howl and of course one goes wrong...<br/>(complete for now unless I decide to add more to it later)<br/>(this fanfiction can also be found on fanfiction.net under my writer name: nekocat1424)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calcifer

Disclaimer: I own nothing; these characters are from Howl's Moving Castle made by Studio Ghibli and directed by Hayao Miyazaki

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 1- Calcifer

Four Months after the war was over…  
"Markl! You be careful learning that spell, alright?" Howl called down to the boy while he was upstairs with Sophie. Sophie and Howl had just gotten married a month ago. Markl sat at the table, concentrating on learning the new transformation spell Howl had taught him.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know," Markl rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, even though he knew Howl couldn't see him.  
Sophie and Howl are spending way too much time together lately… Blah… Is that what happens when you get married? Markl sighed and stared at the piece of paper with the instructions for the spell.  
"You better listen to Howl," Calcifer said, sparking every once in a while on the log of wood, "Sophie wouldn't want a big mess after she cleaned the whole castle the other day."  
"I know, Calcifer! I'm not stupid!" Markl said just as he had begun to use the spell, causing him to lose focus. The light from the spell flashed as Markl turned to Calcifer, "You're going to mess me up!" The light shot away from Markl's hand and toward Calcifer.  
"Ahhh! Markl!" Calcifer ducked unsuccessfully, the light hit him and dispersed. Calcifer looked at himself, "Oh… Well… It didn't do anything… Did it?"  
Markl looked at Calcifer and at the paper with the spell on it, "Ahh… I don't think so… Do you feel funny?"  
"No… Just be more careful next time," Calcifer huffed, his tongue sticking out at Markl, "Why don't you get me some bacon? I desire it after that scare!"  
Markl sighed, pushed off the chair and gave Calcifer some bacon, "There."  
"Thank you," Calcifer gobbled up the bacon at once. Then he stopped suddenly in mid-swallow, "Umm…. Markl…. I do feel slightly funny…"  
"You do?" Markl winced.  
"Yeah… You better get Howl," Calcifer said.  
"But, then I'll get in trouble… I think you'll be fine," Markl said before grabbing his things and running upstairs to his room, leaving Calcifer alone in the kitchen.  
"Markl! Markl! Come back here!" Calcifer turned red with anger, his body burning more of the wood.  
The next morning…  
Howl came down the stairs, about to tell Calcifer it was time for breakfast, when he saw something strange. Instead of Calcifer lying on the stove burning brightly… A young man lay asleep on the stove.  
"Calcifer?" Howl asked cautiously. The boy stirred, he had spiky bright red hair and when he opened his eyes, they were an unnatural color, somewhere between red and orange.  
"What? It's so early in the morning… Can't you sleep a little more, Howl?" The boy said with a younger Calcifer voice.  
Howl's eyes widened, "Calcifer, is that you?"  
"Of course it's me," He said, and then he looked at himself, "Ahh! What the heck happened?! Markl!"  
"Markl did this?" Howl rubbed his face and sighed, "Markl, get down here." Howl got some of his old clothes and handed them to Calcifer, who promptly put them on.  
"Ehhh… It feels so weird to be human. How do you live like this?" Calcifer complained, the clothes brushing his skin bothered him. Markl came down the stairs.  
"Who's that?" Markl asked.  
"It's me, Calcifer! The powerful fire demon!" Calcifer roared.  
"Oh," Markl said, he turned to face Howl, guilt written all over his face.  
"Markl. I told you to be careful using that spell. I wish you had told me that it hit Calcifer yesterday. I could have removed it for him yesterday, but now that he's completely transformed…," Howl sighed and tapped his foot on the ground. "Well… I don't think I can get it off of him now…"  
Calcifer hissed, "Markl! I told you to get Howl! You lazy butt!" Calcifer jumped up off the stove and made a move as though he was going to hit Markl, but he fell. "Ow. I'm not used to walking…" Markl laughed and ran up the stairs as Sophie came down the stairs.  
"What happened?" She asked as she picked her way to the table, her belly bubbling out from her. She was three months pregnant with Howl's child.  
Howl walked over and kissed her, "Oh, just a little problem… Markl turned Calcifer into a human for the moment. But, I'm sure we can fix it."  
Sophie looked at Calcifer, "Wow… I didn't think Markl could do that."  
"He messed up a spell he was supposed to be learning," Calcifer pouted, "Now look at me! I'm a human! I could die! Bleed to death!"  
"I think you're over-reacting a bit, Calcifer," Sophie said, smiling while she gently rubbed her stomach.  
"I'll figure out a way to turn you back, Calcifer. Don't worry," Howl shook his head and began to make breakfast by making a real fire.


	2. Cleaning

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 2- Cleaning

Calcifer gradually got used to being in a human body.

"Hey, Sophie," Calcifer lay down on his side and propped his head up with a hand, winking, he said, "Do you think all the ladies will like me now?" He grinned and Sophie burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself.

"Calcifer," Howl said shaking his head. Markl laughed along with Sophie, stomping his feet on the ground.

"You figure out a cure yet, Howl?" Calcifer asked, standing up.

"I'm afraid not. You know… I'm surprised you turned into a young man. I thought you were really old, being a fire demon and all…," Howl said, arm around Sophie's waist.

Calcifer put his hands on his hips, "Excuse me! I'm not that old! I'm young for a fire demon."

"Sure, sure," Howl rolled his eyes. To Sophie he said, "I hope I find a way to fix Calcifer soon. I'm not sure if I can take him being human…"

"Actually, I don't mind it. We have an extra pair of hands to help clean the castle now," Sophie smiled, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed Howl. Markl made a gagging face, him and Calcifer giggled.

"Oh, quit it you two," Howl said, "Why don't you help clean the castle?" The two boys groaned. Howl looked at Sophie and he growing belly, "Sophie, why don't you go rest?"

"But, if I leave all you men to clean the castle alone, who knows what will happen?" She said, blinking up at Howl.

Howl caved, "Fine, but you can only wash the dishes. You can't touch anything else."

"Fine," Sophie ran over to the dirty dishes and began to clean them.

Howl clapped his hands, "Alright! So, do you two know where Sophie keeps the broom?"

After cleaning the castle from top to bottom with Sophie following them at their heels, telling them what to do:

"I never want to touch a broom ever again," Calcifer said, wiping his brow, "When I turn back, I'm eating the broom." Markl high-fived him.

"What to do now?" Howl thought out loud, "How about we do the laundry?" Calcifer and Markl looked at each other and ran out of the castle, into the surrounding meadow. "Hey!" Howl shouted after them.

"Let them be. I can do the laundry later, after I've rested," Sophie said as Howl plopped himself on a chair, she sat in his lap.

"You shouldn't be doing anything. I don't want you to hurt yourself and the child," Howl said, touching Sophie's stomach.

She shook her head, "Our child's fine. It's only been three months. I can still do things," She huffed at her husband. Standing up she said, "I'm going outside." Howl followed her outside.

Calcifer and Markl were playing tag when they got out there, the sun shining on them. It was a beautiful warm spring day.

"You know, I feel kind of bad for trying to find a cure for Calcifer…," Howl said, "I mean, look at him He's having so much fun being a human."

Sophie nodded, "Yes, but… You have to let Calcifer decide if this is what he wants. Just try to find a cure and if you do, then ask him what he wants. I'm sure he'll decide eventually." She rested her head on Howl's chest as they sat in the shade of the castle, watching the two boys play around. "At least Markl gets someone to play with for a bit."


	3. Breakfast

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 3- Breakfast

Calcifer yawned and sat up on his makeshift bed under the stairs. Birds tweeted outside in the distance, telling him it was early in the morning. The door to the castle opened and shut quietly. Howl walked up the stairs.

"Well, good morning, Calcifer," Howl said, draping his jacket on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Eh… Where did you go?" Calcifer stretched his arms.

"I had to get some more food. Some mice have been chewing on our bread," Howl answered, putting a basket full of food on the table, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting used to being a human. I have to admit though," He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes, "being human does has it's perks. Have you found out anything out yet?"

Howl shook his head, "Afraid not. I'm thinking about asking an old friend of mine if he knows anything."

Calcifer clasped his hands together and begged, "Oh, please do! I'm sorry, but if Markl asks me to play tag or hide and seek one more time! I'm going to kill something!"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Calcifer. Markl's just excited to have a playmate. I'll do all that I can to find a reverse spell," Howl said as he began to pull out the food form the basket, "Don't give up hope yet. I'm sure we'll find something." Howl started a fire.

"Do you think I should take a shower before or after I make breakfast, Calcifer?" Howl asked the fire demon.

"I don't care. I'm sleeping a bit more. I'm dead tired," Calcifer pulled his covers his face and went back to sleep. Howl sighed and walked up stairs to take a shower before making breakfast.

When he walked back down, hair still wet, he discovered Sophie making bacon with Markl's help. Calcifer stirred in his sleep.

He woke up and sleepily said, "Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes, it is," Sophie answered, smiling, "You want some?"

"Of course!" Calcifer jumped out of bed on only his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, Sophie pretended not to notice. He ran over to the table and sat down.

"Sophie, you shouldn't be working so hard," Howl said as he grabbed the pan with cooking bacon out of her hands.

"Howl, I can still cook…," Sophie complained, huffing with her hands on her hips.

He kissed her on her forehead and touched her growing belly, "I know… I just worry sometimes." He tilted his heads and kissed her softly on the lips.

He pulled away and asked, "How much bacon do you want, Calcifer?"

Calcifer thought for a minute, "All of it."

"No," Sophie shook her head, chuckling, "Do you want to get sick? You can only have a serving, which is four pieces. You can have some eggs and things with your bacon." Calcifer slumped in his chair in defeat.

"Darn…," Calcifer cursed.

"I like bacon too, Calcifer," Markl said, "But you can't have all of it. Just be glad you can have some."

"I guess…," Calcifer said, letting off some steam.

"Here you go!" Howl passed out all to everyone, then grabbed a biscuit for himself and started to walk up the stairs.

"Howl, please sit down and actually eat with us," Sophie said.

Howl sighed, "Alright, dear. But, only because you asked me." He sat down and ate his fair share of everything, "Just don't complain if I get fat."

"You won't get fat," Sophie kissed Howl, he smiled at her. Calcifer and Markl giggled.

"Get a room," Calcifer said under his breath as he continued to eat his food. Markl sat beside him, playing with his food.

"Markl, please don't play with your food," Sophie glared at him. Howl stood up and brushed himself off.

"Come on, Calcifer. I'm going to go and talk to that old friend of mine. You wanna come?" He asked Calcifer.

Calcifer nodded, "Yeah, hold on. Let me get dressed first." He rushed to the bathroom to change out of his pajamas.


	4. Old Friend

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 4- Old Friend

Howl and Calcifer left the castle soon after breakfast.

"So… Where is this old friend of yours, Howl?" Calcifer said as they walked out onto a street.

"Oh, he lives on the edge of this town," Howl answered, walking swiftly through the town, Calcifer could hardly keep up.

"Ehh… Slow down, Howl! I'm not used to being human or walking so slow down," Calcifer yelled at the wizard.

Howl slowed down until he was at Calcifer's side, "You need some more exercise, fire demon." He chuckled softly as they continued down the sidewalk, people walking around them with groceries or walking their dogs.

They soon came to an old house with an overgrown garden and a couple of cats stalking the yard in search of mice.

"This it?" Calcifer asked Howl as he wiped his brow, he was sweating like crap since it was almost a hundred degrees outside and he wasn't used to walking around.

Howl nodded, "Yep, my old friend Odin's house. He doesn't like to clean up, I swear, if Sophie ever came here, she would die."

"Yes, she would definitely have a cow," Calcifer agreed as they walked up the house's walkway to the ratty old door, "She would drop everything and clean every single inch of this place, just like she did the castle. Do all wizards live like this?"

"Ha-ha, no. I have other wizard friends who hate to have their house dirty. Odin is just one of the lazy wizard friends I have," Howl said, laughing. He knocked on the door.

"Now, we just have to hope he's home. Cause sometimes he's out doing other stuff…," Howl said, knocking on the door a third time.

A girl answered it, "Ah, hello… You're looking for my father, Odin? Right?" She had beautiful blue eyes and long honey colored hair.

"Oh, yes. Is he here?" Howl asked, "Funny, I didn't know he had a daughter…"

The girl huffed, "Everybody says that," she rolled her eyes, "Anyways, no, he is not here at the moment. But, he will be back in a few minutes. So, why don't you come in and have a seat?" She let them in and they sat down on an old lumpy couch. Several cats were either lounging around or cleaning themselves in the living room.

"I'll get you some tea," The girl said, then walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Howl started laughing and Calcifer glared at him, "You like her don't you, Calcifer? I saw you staring at her. You couldn't keep your eyes off of her!" He put a hand on his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut up! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Calcifer crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Howl, but Howl still noticed Calcifer's cheeks growing red. The girl came back with a tray of steaming tea and gave them each a cup.

"So, what's your name?" Howl asked her as he sipped his tea.

"It's Corina. I'm guessing you're Howl Pendragon, my father's old friend… But, who is this?" She looked at Calcifer and his orange eyes, "Why does he have such strange eyes?"

"Ehhh… I'm Calcifer… er…," Calcifer stumbled over his words, blushing deeply.

"Yes, this is Calcifer, my friend. He needs some help and I thought your father could help him," Howl answered, "When did you say he would be back?"

"Ehh… He said he would be back in a few minutes…," Corina looked out the window, "Oh, I hope he hasn't hurt himself or something!"

"What was he doing?" Howl asked, putting down his now empty cup back on the tray.

"The same stupid things he's always up to… I wish he would tell me though. It makes me worry," Corina said, worry written in her blue eyes.

"Perhaps, I should go look for him," Howl said, standing up.

"You would do that?" Corina smiled up at Howl.

"Of course, he is my friend after all. Which way did he go?" Howl asked Corina.

She pointed to the right of their house, "He went that way. Hopefully he's just taking a while to come back…"

Howl nodded, "Yes. Calcifer, you stay here with Corina." He winked at Calcifer before taking off to find Odin.


	5. Odin

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 5- Odin

"So, why are you here with Howl, you never quite answered my question," Corina said looking Calcifer in the eyes. Calcifer blushed, she had such pretty blue eyes…, he gulped.

"Ahh… Well… I needed help with a spell…," Calcifer said, which wasn't really lying, more like stalling…

"Humph, I know that. What kind of spell?" She sat down next to him; a cat came up and sat in her lap, purring.

"It's difficult to explain," Calcifer sighed, oh, where is Howl? Corina was about to say something else when Howl and a skinny man walked into the house.

"Father!" Corina stood up, the cat falling to the ground yowling, "Do you want some tea?"

Odin nodded, "Sure, sure, sweetheart. Go get your poor father some tea." He waved her off to the kitchen.

"So, you'll help us?" Howl asked him, he had already explained Calcifer's issue.

"I can try, old friend, I can try. But, I'm not guaranteeing anything. Really, I think you should ask your old teacher," Odin sat down, he looked tired and his brown hair was a mess.

"No. I will not ask her anything. We still don't get along…," Howl said, "I appreciate this, really I do, Odin. What would you like in exchange for helping?"

Odin sighed, "Well, if you do insist on paying me in some way, why don't you teach Corina a few spells. She's always pestering me about magic." The skinny man ran his fingers through his hair.

"Here, Father," Corina came in with another tea cup for Odin, she handed it to him.

"Why doesn't she come and live with us? I can teach her all she wants to know about magic as my apprentice. And if we can come and check in to see if you have any information on Calcifer's problem," Howl said, smiling.

Odin looked around his cat-filled house and nodded, "I guess Corina would be better off living with you anyways. I'm not exactly the best father in the world. So, Corina, does that sound good to you?" He turned to her.

"But… What about you, Father? You can't live here by yourself," Corina frowned.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Plus, you can come see me anytime you like. Anyways, I am way too busy to really look after you, Howl's wife would be a much better caretaker for you, Corina," Odin said.

"Fine!" Corina stumped off to her room.

"That's settled," Odin shook his head, "Are you sure you want her as an apprentice, Howl? She can be a handful."

"No, it's fine. Heck, if I can handle Sophie, Markl , and Calcifer, I think I can handle Corina," Howl laughed, "I'll help you look for information too, so you don't have so much on your plate."

Corina huffed as she can out of her room, carrying a suitcase, "Are we leaving? I don't want to stay here any longer." Her eyes were ablaze with anger.

"She's just a bit anger at me right now…," Odin rubbed his forehead, "Corina, why don't you come and give your father a hug before you leave?"

She tossed her hair about and give him a quick hug, "Don't come crying to me if you don't know how to make your own meals." Then she turned, picked up her suitcase and walked out the door.

"Well, we better get going, Odin. Thanks for the help," Howl said, "I'll make sure to come and check in with you. Come on, Calcifer." They left Odin alone in his house with all his cats.

Back at Howl's Castle:

The house was spotless when they arrived back, Howl sighed.

"Sophie, what did I tell you? I said to rest, not clean the whole castle," Howl slumped in his chair.

Sophie came and gave him a kiss on the lips, "I just couldn't help myself and don't blame Markl, he tried to stop me." She looked up and saw Corina.

"So, who is this? A new family member?" Sophie smiled at Corina.

Corina set down her suitcase, "I'm here to learn magic, nothing more."

"She's just in a mood right now. Her father is helping us find a cure for Calcifer's little problem," Howl explained to his pregnant wife.

"Oh, then in that case, make yourself at home. We have a bed you can use under the staircase," Sophie turned to Calcifer, "You can either sleep on the couch or with Markl, Calcifer."

"I'll just sleep on the couch," Calcifer rolled his eyes.

"You guys must be hungry, I made lunch while you were away," Sophie said, "Markl! Lunch time!" She called up to the boy in his room. Markl came running down the stairs and they all sat down at the table. Howl helped Sophie set the table.


	6. Eyes

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 6- Eyes

Corina helped Sophie clean the dishes after lunch, "So, you're Sophie, Howl's wife?"

"Yep. I'm glad there's another girl here. I love Howl and Markl, it's just… boys… well… are boys, you know?" Sophie winked as she began to put the clean dishes away.

Corina smiled, "Yes, I know. Oh, here, I'll put those away." Corina pulled the dishes from Sophie's hands and put them in the cabinet, "There."

"I could have done that," Sophie said, hands on her hips/

"Not with that stomach," Corina laughed, she kind of liked Sophie. She wiped her hands on her dress, "Is there anything else you need help with, Sophie?" Howl had taken Markl and Calcifer outside to play for a bit.

"Hmmm…," Sophie looked at Corina's dress; it was slightly dirty and old, "I think we should get you some more clothes…" She pulled Corina to the front door.

"Howl! We are going shopping, we'll be back in a jiff!" Sophie called out the door to Howl, then shut the door, changed the color on the thing, and reopened it again to reveal a city.

Corina gasped, "A portal?"

"I guess you could call it that, anyways, come on," Sophie dragged the girl out the door. Corina shook her head, how did Sophie have all this energy and be pregnant? She allowed herself to be dragged to clothes shops by Sophie, in the end, they came back with two new dresses for Corina.

"I think I'm going to take a breather," Sophie said tiredly, going to her room.

"Do you need Howl?" Corina asked in concern, afraid the shopping trip had taken too much out of the expecting mother.

"No. I'm fine," Sophie answered, shutting the bedroom door. Corina sighed and walked outside.

"Hi, Corina," Calcifer waved her over to him, sitting in the grass.

"Where's Sophie?" Howl asked.

"She went to her room to rest," Corina said as she sat down beside Calcifer. Markl was running around like a crazy child.

"I'll go check on her. You two watch Markl," Howl slipped into the castle.

Calcifer leaned back into the grass, staring up into the sky, "I think he worries too much."

"Well, what do you expect? It's their first child, of course he's worried," Corina said, staring at the orange-eyed boy beside her.

"Hmph. I guess you're right," Calcifer frowned.

"Why are your eyes orange? It's kind of freaky…," Corina asked, staring at him.

"Ehhh… I don't know…," Calcifer sat back up and avoided her eyes.

"It has something to do with why my father has to help Howl, doesn't it?" Corina said, brushing her hair from her face, "If you don't tell me, I'll ask Markl. I'm sure he knows the answer."

"Fine. Yeah, you're right. It does have something to do with your father helping Howl…," Calcifer hesitated, "Let's just say... I'm under a spell right now…"

"One that makes your eyes orange?" Corina raised an eyebrow, Calcifer nodded. She shook her head, "That's weird, I've never heard of a spell like that."

"Ehhh… Yeah… It is weird…," Calcifer looked at his feet.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you upset…," Corina said hurriedly, waving her hands about.

"No, it's fine," Calcifer smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. She liked this Calcifer boy, even though she had a feeling like he was hiding something from her. But, she was sure she would eventually find out.

Markl came up to them, "Calcifer and Corina sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g—!"

Calcifer's hand silenced the boy, "Shut up, Markl!" Calcifer was blushing as red as a ripe tomato. Corina laughed, her blue eyes dancing. Calcifer soon joined in the laughter, followed by Markl.

"Markl! Calcifer! Corina! Time for dinner!" Howl shouted, it was getting dark. They went back into the castle, greeted by the warm scent of freshly cooked food.


	7. Kiss

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 7- Kiss

Howl had Markl, Calcifer, and Corina cleaning the house the next day, trying to give Sophie "a day off".

"I'm taking Sophie out tonight and I want the house sparkly clean so she won't worry about it while we're out," Howl explained, Markl and Calcifer merely groaned in protest, Corina was indifferent.

"I'm used to cleaning," She said as they scrubbed the floors, washed the dishes, swept the fireplace. The house was soon sparkly clean like Howl wanted.

"Wow, I should have taken Corina in as my apprentice sooner! She's much better than you two combined!" Howl laughed and patted Corina on the head, "Good job you three, thank you." He grabbed Sophie's hand.

"Come on, love. Let's go out," Howl smiled and kissed his wife. They soon left to go on their date.

"What are we going to do now?" Markl asked.

"I'm going to make some tea," Corina said as she tried to start a fire in the fireplace.

"I can help you," Calcifer said sweetly and clicked his finger, a flame shot out and the pile of wood caught fire.

"Where did you learn that?" Corina stared at him wide eyed.

"Howl taught him that," Markl said, covering for Calcifer.

"Hmph, well… I could have started the fire myself," Corina huffed and she grabbed the tea kettle and put water in it, then set it of the fire to boil. She sprinkled tea leaves into it.

"Shesh, girls… They always think they can do anything," Markl mumbled, only Calcifer heard it. Calcifer shrugged in a way to say, what can you do?

When the tea was done, Markl was scribbling a drawing on a piece of paper outside and Calcifer was reading a book on the couch.

"Here," Corina handed Calcifer a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Calcifer said, sipping the tea tentatively, "Oh! It's good!"

Corina smiled, "Your welcome." She sat down next to Calcifer, sipping a cup of her own, "Glad you like it."

Calcifer smiled, his heart drummed in his chest, oh how he loved her. He had fallen in love with Corina the day she answered the door at her father's house. Without thinking, he put down the cup of tea and looked at Corina straight in the eyes.

"Calcifer?" Corina asked, why was he staring at her like that, she blushed, setting down her cup. His face was suddenly so close and his lips… She leaned in closer… And they kissed.

Markl came through the door right at that moment and stood, staring at them, mouth agape, frozen.

"Calcifer and Corina sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Markl unfroze and skipped up the stairs to his bedroom singing the rest of the song.

"Ehhhh…," Corina blushed, her face the color of a tomato.

"Yeah…," Calcifer looked at his feet, "Sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Corina asked.

"For kissing you…," Calcifer answered, blushing lightly.

Corina smiled, "Oh, Calcifer, it's fine. If you hadn't kissed me, I would have kissed you."

They heard the front door open, Howl and Sophie were back.

"Why back so soon?" Markl shouted as he came back down the stairs, he smirked at Corina and Calcifer, but said nothing about them.

"Sophie was tired," Howl answered, helping Sophie up the stairs.

"I made some tea if you want some," Corina stood up.

"Oh, yes. That would be great," Sophie said as she sat down at the table. Corina gave her some tea, "Thank you."

Corina and Calcifer smiled at each other, happy for now, but hoping that Markl would say nothing to Howl and Sophie.


	8. The Truth

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 8- The Truth

It was two weeks after Corina and Calcifer kissed. Howl was helping Sophie clean around the house and Markl was once again practicing spells. Corina was also learning a few spells herself. Calcifer on the other hand was contemplating telling Corina the truth…

Calcifer looked for her, finding her outside reading from a spell book, "Uh… Corina…"

She looked up, "What is it, Calcifer?"

"Well…," Calcifer sat down beside her, ehh… what if she doesn't like me? "I um… I want to tell you why Howl asked your father to help us with something…"

"Yeah, what is it? I know it has something to do with you, so are you finally going to tell me?" Corina smiled at him, "I even tried to get Markl to tell me, but he wouldn't and usually he blabs about everything." Calcifer squeezed his eyes shut, silently thanking Markl, even though it was Markl's fault that he is stuck like this.

Calcifer sighed, "Uh... well… For starters... I'm a fire demon…" He turned to see her reaction.

Cornia stared at him, "That's what this is about? You're a fire demon? Then why are you.. you know… human?"

"Markl turned me into a human…," Calcifer said.

"Ok, I see. That's why your eyes are orange. That makes sense," Corina nodded.

"Do.. do you still like me? Even if I'm a fire demon?" Calcifer looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Well, of course I do. There's nothing wrong with being a fire demon. Although…," Corina chewed her lip, "My father… He's trying to find a way to get you back into your original form?"

"Yeah…," Calcifer frowned, if he turned back into a fire demon… then he wouldn't be able to do anything…

"Are you sure that's what you want, Calcifer?" Corina tilted her head to one side, looking him in the eyes.

"No… well… I.. I don't know anymore…," Calcifer looked at the ground, trying to avoid her blue eyes.

"But, if you turn back… then I… we… we can't be together… You would be a fire demon…," Corina grabbed his face and turned it to her, "You know I can't make that decision for you, Calcifer… but, I hope you chose what is really important to you…" She kissed him.

Calcifer blushed and pulled away, now he didn't know what to do… Change back into a fire demon or stay as he is now… Arg… too many choices… Calcifer cursed himself. He got up and walked back into the castle, leaving Corina to go back to reading her book.

Sophie noticed Calcifer's face as he walked up the stairs, she put down her mop, "What's the matter, Calcifer?"

"Life, that's what," Calcifer mumbled to the pregnant lady as he walked by before dropping himself carelessly onto the couch, "I wish Markl hadn't turned me into a human… Now, I know what it is like to fall in love and now…" He sighed and buried his face into the couch cushions, "Now, I don't know what to do."

Sophie smiled, she knew Calcifer had fallen in love with Corina, nothing goes hidden under her eyes, "Well, Caclifer, you are the one to decide. You must make the decision. Just chose the one that is more important to you."

More important? Howl does seem to be fine without me in the fireplace… And I can't just leave Corina heartbroken if I turn back into a fire demon… Oh, life how I hate you…, Calcifer frowned. Decisions are too hard… He couldn't bring himself to leave Corina, he loved her too much…


	9. A Decision Must Be Made

Howl's Moving Castle Fan Fiction

Chapter 9- A Decision Must Be Made

Calcifer had to make up his mind. He knew he couldn't be a fire demon and have Corina. Besides, there was no guarantee that he would be able to turn back into a fire demon. He had been sulking for weeks, even when Markl and Corina had tried their best to cheer him up.

"Oh, Sophie… What's wrong with Calcifer?" Markl asked one day, finally giving up trying to cheer up his friend.

"He's just trying to make up his mind. It's very hard to make big decisions, especially when they both could change your life," Sophie explained to the boy.

Howl burst into the castle, "Calcifer! Odin found a spell to turn you back! Isn't this exciting?"

Calcifer moaned on the couch, covering his face with his arm, "No! It's not!" Corina looked at the floor, saddened, but happy for Calcifer.

"Eh? Calcifer?" Howl scrunched up his eyebrows, "I thought this is what you wanted. Is it not?"

Calcifer sat silent for a moment, "It is what I wanted…," He looked at Corina with teary orange eyes, "But, that was before I met Corina."

Corina smiled sadly, "Whatever you chose, just remember, I will always love you."

Calcifer stood up, took a deep breath, "I know what I want."

"Well? What is it?" Howl asked.

"I… I don't want to turn back into a fire demon. I want to stay as I am," Calcifer wrapped an arm around Corina's waist, "Besides, I still have my fire." He snapped his hand and a small flame sprouted from his fingertips.

Sophie smiled, "I'm glad you decided to stay a human, Calcifer."

Howl laughed, "I'll just have to tell Odin never mind then."

Markl ran around the castle singing, "Calcifer and Corina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! ..." Corina and Calcifer turned fifty shades of red with embarrassment.

Odin came through the door, "Howl, did you tell him?"

"Yes, and he's decided he wants to stay a human," Howl smiled at his old friend.

The man huffed, "Alright, then. I guess it is his decision." Corina rushed up to hug her father.

"Hello, Corina. How are you doing with Howl as your teacher?" Odin kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"It's good. Though it is a bit harder than I thought it would be," Corina sat down on the couch beside Calcifer.

Odin's eyes went from one to the other and a trace of a smile came to his face, "I see. Well, I best get going. I'm very busy, you know. See you later, old friend," He was about to walk out the door, but stopped and looked straight into Calcifer's orange eyes, "And take care of my daughter, fire demon." Then he left without another word.

Corina kissed Calcifer, "My father likes you."

"Wha…?" Calcifer sat dazed by her kiss.

"Well, let's have some dinner," Sophie began to set the table with help from Howl and Markl.


End file.
